Coffee Shop
by PensAndScribbles
Summary: Just a little coffee shop fic written at 2:00 a.m. Will has to take the morning shift and that adorable boy leaning against the wall isn't making it easy. T because I'm paranoid.
Hi! First fic, enjoy!

Disclaimer, everything but the plot belongs to Rick

Will.

Today had not been a good day for several reasons. Firstly, at 5:40 a.m. which is a good time to be asleep, Will had not been asleep. The reason? He had gotten a call from his friend at 5 freaking 35 a.m. telling him he needed someone to cover his shift at the local coffee shop.

So, a few months ago he and his so called friend had gone job hunting together, and had stumbled upon a Little cute cafe. Seeing that they needed employees the jobs had been quickly snatched up. Will's friend, Lee, had taken the morning shift, and Will had gotten the afternoon one. With this arrangement, everyone was happy. Lee had free afternoons, and Will DIDN'T HAVE TO WAKE UP BEFORE 5:40 A.M. As much as Will enjoyed sleeping until at least 7:00, he owed Lee a favour, so begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed and got ready for his (unwanted) 6:00 shift.

Not one to be late Will arrived at 6:00 a.m. on the dot and met his co-worker Kayla who thankfully wasn't a total stranger since she had previously worked the later shift with Will. One of the first things that he noticed about the morning shift was that almost every single one of the customers were rude tired jerks. The second thing Will noticed was that the small boy leaning against the wall with black hair and an aviator jacket was really damned cute.

Actually, it was really distracting how cute he was, because Will kept on looking at him, and in 15 minutes he had already messed up 4 orders (earning quite the glare from Kayla). Part of Will wished that the kid would get off his phone and order so that he could leave, but most of Will hoped he would stay. Really hoped he would stay.

Unlike in the afternoon shift where people practically set up personal offices on the tables and stayed for four hours, it seemed like everyone that came by in the morning just wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible, so after the main wave had been been dealt with, and Kayla had stepped out for a moment, Will found himself standing at the cashier of a deserted coffee shop absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the counter, humming a tune and wishing he was asleep.

So maybe the Cafe wasn't as deserted as Will thought, because he somehow seemed to forget about that gorgeous boy who was apparently off of his phone and now talking to Will. "The Muses right?" A voice (a nice voice) shocked Will out of his thoughts. He was even more shocked that someone actually knew the Muses. The fact that the someone was very good looking was an added bonus.

"Um, y-yeah! Y-you know them?" A stutter. And "You know them?" He just recognized one of their songs from your humming right? Great Will you should get an award for having such amazing social skills. "Yeah, they're among my favourites, I'm Nico, by the way" "Who?" The adorable boy with very good taste in music looked at him strangely "Oh! Yeah, the Muses because we were talking about them I like them too! Sometimes I'll just hum their songs in the middle of the day, and you know that because I just did it and um..." Really Will? Congratulations that was an Oscar worthy performance of Nervous Nellie.

"Wow, I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from, I don't usually talk so much. How can I help you?" The boy, Nico, just laughed and and raised his eyebrows "I'll just have a black coffee, thanks" "Yeah, right away" Will hurried off to get the coffee trying to hide the blush creeping up on him.

Just as he delivered the coffee, Kayla came back from her break "Hey there Will, your shift's over" "Hm? Oh! Thanks. Sorry about the orders, I'm just...tired" "Of course" relieved that his excuse worked Will started to walk away before hearing the unbelieving laugh that came from Kayla after. "You know loser, you could just go and sit down next to him".

And with a blush creeping up his face, Will did just that

Maybe the morning shift wasn't so bad after all.

So that went totally off track and it went on longer then expected. It was also crappier than expected, but oh well. I literally got less than an hour of sleep last night. What can you expect.

If you managed to sit through that disgusting piece of work, congratulations, and thanks for reading!


End file.
